1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle air conditioning system and, more particularly, to an air conditioning system having a ceiling grille with a register.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational vehicles such as mobile homes, motor homes, travel trailers, fifth wheelers, recreational vans, and the like commonly have air conditioning systems to provide cool dehumidified air to an interior of the recreational vehicle. The air conditioning system typically has a rooftop mounted air conditioning unit and ducts for distributing the conditioned air. The conditioned air is discharged from the ducts into various areas and/or rooms through registers. The ducts and registers are designed so that generally equal amounts of the conditioned air are discharged from the registers to equally cool the various areas of the recreational vehicle.
When starting the air conditioning system it is often desirable to quickly cool a particular area of the recreational vehicle where the occupants will currently be such as, for example, a primary living space or galley. The air conditioning systems do not allow the particular area to be cooled more rapidly than other areas of the recreational vehicle. Additionally, it is not practical to provide an air conditioning unit capable of quickly cooling the entire interior of the recreational vehicle. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an air conditioning system that can quickly cool a particular area of the recreational vehicle without increasing the capacity of the air conditioning unit that is economical and easy to install into both new and existing air conditioning systems.